


Exploration

by aythia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aythia/pseuds/aythia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are still learning each other. This is them trying out something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://aythia.livejournal.com/189164.html

There were a lot of things Jensen hadn't really thought about when he'd accepted Jared's suggestion to move in with him. Laundry and who would do the dishes was two of those things, but there were more. The most noticeable one was how he had ever thought that his crush on Jared would go unnoticed when they spent long days together on set _and_ came home to spend even _more_ time together. Of course he had daydreamed of actually being with Jared, but never in a million year had Jensen imagined that he could have what he had now. Had he dared to think about it, he probably would have been even quicker to say yes when Jared had offered up his guest room.

"Fuck," Jensen groaned, arching up into the heat of Jared's mouth surrounding his cock. "So good, damn, Jay. Yeah...god..."

A few weeks of this, whatever _this_ was, and he knew that Jared could reduce him to a pleading mess with an easy flick of his tongue. But then Jared pulled away and that just wasn't something Jensen was okay with.

"What?" he protested. "Don't stop... Fuck it—don't stop!"

"But there's other stuff I wanna do to you," Jared said, his voice hoarse from the scraping of Jensen's cock down his throat. "Wanna taste every part of you."

Jensen shivered at the words, his hips arching up off the bed in search of more friction.

"Wanna lick your ass, get my tongue in there to get you ready for my cock."

That was enough to snap Jensen out of the haze of lust that had clouded his mind since he had gotten out of the shower and Jared had immediately slammed him up against the wall. He blinked a few times, trying to make sense of what Jared was saying; _why_ would anyone want to do that?

"I don't understand," he said, shaking his head. "You want to lick what?"

Jared's fingers brushed over his spread thighs, sending tingles of pleasure up through Jensen's body; his cock was still rock hard, wet with pre-come and saliva.

"I've heard it's hot?" Jared said, his voice a mix of lust and hesitance.

"Your tongue?" Jensen asked, suddenly feeling like reaching for a towel to hide behind. "In my ass? _How_ would that be hot?"

Jared let one finger drag down behind Jensen's sac, sliding over the sensitive skin before he reached further to brush another finger over the tightly furled muscle. A shiver ran through Jensen's body, pulling a moan from his lips.

"I think it would be," Jared defended. "You just got out of the shower, you're clean. Let me?"

A second brush of fingers made Jensen's resistance crumble and he moaned again, gasping for air as he pushed down against the fingers stroking his heated skin.

"Yeah," he groaned. "Okay...yeah. Whatever you want."

He flinched at the neediness of his voice, but he had already learnt that Jared's hands, fingers, and mouth on his skin effectively reduced him to solely _need_ and _want._ Jared flipped him over with disturbing ease, his big hands covering his hips as they tugged him up until his face was pressed into the pillows and his ass was prominently displayed.

"So perfect," Jared murmured, stroking his skin.

Jensen was about to tell the other man to get started already, but before he could get the words out, Jared leaned in and licked a stripe down the center of him, his tongue sliding over Jensen's entrance, and a swell of emotions rushed him, a combination of _so good_ and _so wrong._ Jared's hands closed over the curve of his ass then, spreading him wide, and when his tongue returned, it pressed right against Jensen's hole with tiny licks, and all thoughts of wrongness faded away.

"God," he gasped into the pillow. "Jesus fuck... Jay..."

His entire world exploded into mind-numbing pleasure when Jared's tongue pushed inside him. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, an even more intimate contact than Jared's cock inside of him, and Jensen's whole body arched back, needing more.

"Your tongue," he moaned, trying to twist his head enough to see where Jared's tongue was working its magic on him. "So good, want it... Fuck, Jay, _deeper..._ "

He felt Jared's lips stretch into a smile where his mouth was pressed against Jensen's ass, his tongue pushing in even deeper, and Jensen practically sobbed into the pillows, his hips pushing back against the heat penetrating him. Jared's lips sealed around the rim, sucking at it as his tongue fucked into Jensen with deep thrusts; Jensen thought he might come from that alone.

Jared moaned softly, sending vibrations up through Jensen's body, and before he could really comprehend what was happening, he was coming, his cock pulsing as Jared's tongue worked him through the most powerful orgasm he'd ever felt. His fingers clenched hard, grabbing at the sheets as his body shook with the intense pleasure. After a few more licks, Jared pulled away, pressing a kiss against the round swell of Jensen's ass.

"I've never seen you come that quickly," he said smugly as he got up on his knees. "Told you it'd be hot."

Jensen collapsed bonelessly, small aftershocks still running through him; his breathing was ragged, desperate.

"Gonna fuck you now," Jared promised. "Gonna fuck you, and then I’m gonna lick my come out of your perfect ass."

Thirty seconds earlier, Jensen wouldn't have thought it was possible for him to get hard again so quickly, but his cock twitched at the dirty words spilling from Jared's lips. Clearly, Jensen was kinkier than he’d ever known.


End file.
